The diagnostics of enclosed volumes, for example medical patients, is typically performed with the use of imaging techniques such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). Other techniques, such as Electroencephalography (EEG), involve the analysis of measurement data, involving electrical activity of the brain, to perform diagnostics.
The analysis and processing of signals from diagnostics measurements may be difficult if the data is complex and large in volume. Thus, there is a need for using proper analysis tools and methods in order to determine relevant data and obtain relevant results.